


Lead the Way

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hyung Kink, I hope you like it, M/M, Mild Smut, Smut, chan is overworked :((, please dont be too mean to me, skz - Freeform, soft, stray kids - Freeform, thigh riding, this is my first writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chan has been overworking himself and Felix takes matters into his own hands...In front of the rest of the boys.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Lead the Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work!! I'm sorry if its too bad <33

Hyunjin and Jisung were on their knees whining and begging Chan to let them all have a chill movie night where they could lay around and eat whatever they want, not worrying about pre-comeback diets. 

“But hyungggg, we never have time to cool down since the comebacks coming up. Please, it's one night, we’ll work so hard tomorrow I promise.”

“Ugh, fine. If you guys want to slack off, go ahead, but I’m not going, I still have songs to finish. Have fun though.”

With a small grumble Hyunjin and Jisung went off to find the other boys and share the news. While everyone was excited about the calm night, there was still a lingering sadness over how their hyung was overworking himself.

“Lix, you know you’re the only one he listens to. Can you please try to convince Chan hyung to come?”

“I’ll give it a shot, but don’t get your hopes up, he hasn’t spoken to me much lately.

∞

“Channie, please come this once. I wont bug you if you don't want to come, but don't stay because of work. You always have time tomorrow.”

“Felix, I don't want to waste so much time, I could finish a song in the time of a movie, it's not worth it.”

“Please hyung… for me? You know how much I worry about you, this will make me feel a lot better. I want to cuddle my boyfriend and watch a movie, I miss you when you’re working.”

With a small nod, Chan hesitantly agreed. It’s only one movie after all, and cuddling with Felix does sound nice.

∞

“aHAHhhslkhSAAAAAAAAAAAAAH”, “JISUNG SHUT THE FUCK UP, THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE CALMING”

“Hmph”

Everyone had finally settled into their seats with Saw 2 on the tv. Minho and Jisung sat with their bodies parallel and legs intertwined, Hyunjin and Jeongin sitting a couple inches apart, but holding hands, Changbin and Seungmin next to minsung taking turns making faces at each other giggling; then there was Chan and Felix a less modest position. They kept their promise of cuddling with Chan sitting facing felix on his lap, face mushed into Felix’s neck.

Chan slightly flushed, feeling Felix's crotch pressing up against him. Noticing this, Felix smirked and winked down at Chan.

∞

As the movie went on Chan gradually got needier resulting in him lightly shaking.

“If you’re needy, you can get yourself off, Baby. But if you get caught I won't go easy on you.”

Chan’s eyes widened, not realizing that felix had noticed what state he’s in. Slowly, Chan started to lightly grind on Felix’s thigh, hoping the darkness of the room was enough to hide his movement and flushed appearance from the other boys.

“Faster, at this rate you’ll never come. Is that what you want?” Felix breathed into Chan’s ear.

Chan squeaked and started rocking back and forth at a faster rate, trying his hardest to hold back his noises.

“Wow, my pretty baby was so needy for hyung he couldn’t wait to get off until we were alone. Maybe you arent needy because of me. Do you want to get caught Channie?”

“Hmmph, no, ah, no hyung, pretty baby is always needy for you.” Chan said rocking harder, shuddering, getting closer to release.

“Awh, hyung wasn't sure, Channie. You’ve been working so much lately, I wasn’t sure my baby still wanted me. My precious boy made me feel so so sad.”

“No, nono, hyung! Channie loves hyung so much, sorry for not paying enough attention to hyung. Won't work too much again, promise.”

“M’so happy baby boy, you wanna come for hyung? Go ahead whenever you’re ready, try not to be to loud, the boys will notice.”

Chan was riding Felix’s thigh the fastest yet, and no matter how hard he tried not to, as he came in his pants, Chan let out a loud moan, catching the attention of minsung, who chuckled and looked back to the tv as if to say, “now’s not the time, but we’ll tease you later.”

Hyunjin’s head shot up, “CHAN BOTTOMS????”

Not even taking the time to respond, felix scooped up Chan taking him to their shared bedroom, which Chan hadn’t slept in for weeks. 

Felix layed Chan on the bed stripping him of his pants and boxers, beginning to clean his cum off with wet wipes.

“You did so good baby, my good baby”

“M’sorry for making you feel lonely Lixxie, I was lonely too.”

“It’s okay, but please don't do it again, when you’re stressed come talk to me, or one of the other boys. Please stop isolating yourself baby.”

“M’kay.”

Finishing the clean up, Felix stopped Chan from returning the favor and crawled into bed with him after shutting off the light, and pulled Chan into his chest to sleep for the rest of the night. 

Chan slept better that night than he had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! If you have any oneshot recs, feel free to ask, please no actual smut yet though, I'm just starting to write and im not comfortable with it <33


End file.
